Current techniques for the detection of chromosome anomalies are time consuming and require cell culture and the preparation of metaphase chromosomes. Interphase cytogenetics using in situ hybridization of fluorescent labeled DNA probes is potentially rapid, relatively inexpensive, and lends itself to automation. It is the goal of this research to generate chromosome-specific DNA probes suitable for detection of chromosomal anomalies including numerical variations, translocations and deletions. The specific aims of this proposal are (1) to select a subset of clones derived from chromosome 7 HTF islands localized to various regions of chromosome 7 and (2) to evaluate these clones for the ability to decorate metaphase and interphase chromosomes.